


flesh calmly going cold

by moonstxne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstxne/pseuds/moonstxne
Summary: The meal tastes like the spices in your pantry, simple and flavorful.It tastes like fear and nauseating anticipation. Blow after blow, you wonder what you did wrong.It tastes like home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	flesh calmly going cold

The air is stale, not a single sound heard. The smell of hamburger steak permeates through your house, your mother’s stare burning into your face.

Your hands shake as you bring the food towards your mouth, biting down. You swallow a wince.

The bruise blossoming on your cheek is unforgiving.

(Later, you’ll say it tastes like love and warmth. It’s your favorite food, the best you could’ve asked for.)

You thank your mother for the meal, your voice too steady for a child. You smile and ignore the ache of your ribs.

The meal tastes like the spices in your pantry, simple and flavorful.

~~It tastes like fear and nauseating anticipation. Blow after blow, you wonder what you did wrong.~~

It tastes like home.

——

The room you’re locked in is small, more so resembling a closet. It’s uncomfortable and stuffy, but you don’t dare to complain.

You haven’t seen your aunt in days, the seconds moving slowly. It feels like your body is moving through molasses, your vision fuzzy and head clogged with cotton.

You shiver and hold yourself close, confused as to why you’re so cold. Thin hair covers your arm, tiny and fragile.

The air is hot yet freezing.

Your stomach growls loudly; loud, loud, loud. It feels like a hot rod is being pressed into your abdomen, slowly corroding your organs. You wonder if your stomach could eat itself.

You’re so, so thirsty.

Your mouth tastes like ash. Your tongue is dry, and you’d cry if you had enough water in your body to spare.

The bile in the back of your throat is bitter and hot.

——

The shop is well lit, a perfect reading spot. The scent of coffee beans is pleasant, carefully made and not overpowering. The atmosphere is soft and lively, better with your best friend there.

He’s bright, a burning flame in your life. You wonder if this is what mercury feels like, so close to the sun.

Your drink is rich and bitter. It’s hot as it slides down your throat, but the warmth is comforting when it settles.

It tastes like laughter and forgotten stress. You smile at your sun, and take another sip.

——

The hamburger you choke down is rotten and acidic. It feels like poison in your gut. You retch and take another bite.

Denial sits heavy in your chest, and you don’t stop eating until there’s nothing else to fuel your delirium.

——

Your first taste of human flesh is overwhelming. Hunger burns through you, impulse begging you to take another bite.

Don’t you want to eat?

It’s mouthwateringly good. The blood spreads on your tongue, something that used to taste like iron is now ignored. Tears spill down your face, disgust and fear mixing together.

You’ve never been this hungry.

Adrenaline pumps through you with each breath you take, urges and impulses warring with whatever humanity you have left.

You don’t want this.

You don’t.

You-

——

The blood splattered against your cheek isn’t your own for once. You lick your lips and let apathy consume you.

It taste vile.

As you sink your teeth into waiting flesh, you wonder if you’ve ever eaten something this disgusting. Delight sets your nerves on fire.

You take bite after bite, hunger fading rapidly. It tastes like gasoline. It tastes like numbers and helpless screams.

It tastes like seven days strapped to a chair.

It tastes like power.

You’ve never been hungrier.


End file.
